Multipathing allows a source to utilize multiple paths to forward packet(s) toward its destination. Multipathing allows traffic to utilize available bandwidth in the network, and has been used extensively for IP unicast forwarding. Even though one can achieve similar bandwidth utilization benefits by extending multipathing to multicast, support for multipathing for multicast has been lacking because multicast forwarding involves putting traffic on a multicast group into a distribution tree in which the traffic must strictly follow in order to avoid loops.